


Eu não queria

by LokaPorBL



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Good Gellert Grindelwarld, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokaPorBL/pseuds/LokaPorBL
Summary: Não a muita coisa a dizer, espero que gostem e quem quiser terminar esse trabalho para mim estar ok, somente basta pedir autorização. Além disso não esperem eu terminar eu realmente não sei se consigo
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwarld, credence Borebone Obscurus/credence Borebone
Kudos: 1





	Eu não queria

**Author's Note:**

> Não a muita coisa a dizer, espero que gostem e quem quiser terminar esse trabalho para mim estar ok, somente basta pedir autorização. Além disso não esperem eu terminar eu realmente não sei se consigo

Ok, não surte! Não surte! Não surte....

Ok, relatório: estou surtando.

1.

Eu não esperava morrer, igualmente não esperava renascer no mundo de Harry Potter, na realidade é Animais Fantásticos, mas pode ser considerado Harry Potter por mais que seja 70 anos no passado?

2.

Por que diabos eu renasci como obscuro (veja notas para mais informações)?! Vejamos pelo lado positivo, não é uma barata.

E por que diabos eu estou vendo uma criança de pelo menos três a dois anos de idade que tem olhos pretos, e cabelos cor de ébano e um corte de tigela? 

Se você chutou que a criança e Tom Riddle ou Severos Snape, sinto que devo enformar que também queria que fossem eles. Pelo menos eu saberia o que fazer, e não estaria empacado com o menino Credence Borebone. Por mas que eu não saiba lidar com crianças que tenham sofrido abuso físico e mental, pelo menos fosse um desses dois primeiros saber a história de fundo quase completa me ajudaria a lidar com o Psicopata louco e o Ranzinza Tsundere.

3.

O mais estranho, ou o menos comum, e que por mas que ele ainda não tenha formulado o pensamento de odiar a sua magia e teoricamente me criado, eu ainda sinto uma ligação com a magia dele, o que isso quer dizer? Não sei.Talvez que eu já sou dele? Hum, pensando bem, eu pareço um pedófilo falando assim, bem esquece o que eu disse imendiatamente!

4.

Uma coisa que percebi é qual será minha motivação? Eu irei protegê-lo ou matar ele? Pensando bem eu sou teoricamente um parasita então... Certo, Credence por favor eu imploro, viva mais de 100 anos!!!!

_CREDENCE!!! VENHA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!

Certo, humm, se não me engano ele deve ser a pseudo mãe de Crende, Mary Lou a anti-bruxa, que agora está gritando para meu protegido que volte imediatamente para aquele lar horrível. Note-se que Crende e bastante talentoso sendo que já mostra magia acidental desde terna idade, e ele sobreviveu até os vinte anos com um obscuro no seu corpo, sendo que o recorde e 10.

Isso quer dizer que enquanto ele não mostrar sinais óbvios de magia, o que e impossível, ele estará de boas até chegar aos 11 anos, quando a carta de Ilvermony chegar, aí vai começar a da merda. 

Devo começar a ver rotas de fugas na quais uma criança de dez anos pode percorrer? 

5.

Observando meu discurso até agora noto que desde quando Credence Borebone se tornou Crende? No momento em que ele sorrio e riu para mim, ou quando ele simplesmente fez uma pequena flor nascer na neve, isso está ficando cada vez mas difícil dizer.

Observação N° 6.

Mary Lou precisa ser internada urgente, alguém liga para 191, pequena observação: Credence eu realmente não sei se está certo o número, sinto que você morreria se dependesse da minha memória de peixe. 

Desconsideranso tudo espero que isso não pareça meio errado de dizer mas espero ansiosamente que você me crie logo, estou cansado de só observar você de longe.

Sobre Mary Lou novamente, pessoinha irritante, hein.

Mary Lou realmente hein, você não consegue ver que as crianças estão com fome? Tu e cega ou o seu preconceito atingiu um novo patamar? Ei! Sua vaca, não se dá apenas sopas de água para crianças não! Precisa de sustento para crescerem sabe? E por que diabos você está açoitando uma criança? Tu e doida de pedra? 

Observação desnecessária N° 7

Vendo Mary Lou me faz pensar que antes eu tinha tanto preconceito com os lolicons, não que eles sejam bons, longe de mim falar isso, mas em comparação a Mary Lou eu prefiro um lolicon cuidando das crianças, claro sem fazer nada ilegal obrigado.

Estando nesse estado observando Credence me faz ter pensamentos do tipo "Crende e incrível, e espero que no futuro eu possa dar a ele o mundo", isso novamente me faz parecer um pedófilo, mas prometo esperar ele chegar aos dezoito, pera, isso tá muito errado! ESQUECE O QUE EU DISSE ,POR FAVOR!!!..... 

[Palavras apagadas de sua memória sobre o texto a cima, espero que você compreenda a vergonha da pessoa sobre a frase a cima, tenha uma boa leitura]

Bem não tem muita coisa acontecendo em volta de uma criança de três anos, ok? Então mesmo se eu quisesse escrever para vocês acho que não teria muito assunto. Por mas que agora eu esteja do lado de fora da porta do banheiro esperando ele tomar banho, e sim, por mas que eu também seja um homem eu ainda quero dar privacidade a ele, como eu disse eu só pareço um pedófilo, não que eu seja, obrigado.

MEU DEUS!!! 

OLHA ELE!!! 

COMO ELE E FOFO!!!!

Desculpas..... Enlouqueci um pouquinho, no entanto a criança que parece um chibi de cabelos pretos, é olhos igualmente pretos junto com uma pele branca como a neve e ainda dando um ar de inocência e ternura..... Sinto que se tivesse um corpo físico meu nariz estaria escorrendo sangue. 

[Observe que e apenas comentário de um ser humano doente, por favor releve as palavras a cima]

_Escuro?

Ouvindo essa voz hesitando e com medo me faz querer matar a Mary Lou ! talvez torturar ela seja a melhor opção, quem concorda comigo respirarem, pera, eu poço respirar nesse corpo? Eu teoricamente sou um parasita sim corpo então, não? Bem, quem concorda grita.

AAAAHHHHHH!

Certo assim está melhor! Agora o que aconteceu?

Olho novamente para o ser mais fofo do universo e percebo que acabei me apaixonando em um único dia.

8\. 

Percebo que perdi uma coisinha pequenininha nas palavras nas quais falei antes, por que diabos Credence sorrio e riu para mim? E ainda falou comigo né??!!! Me diga que eu não estou surtando ok!? Mas terei que ver isso mais tarde, pra ver se Crende realmente me vê e me ouvir.... Tirando a parte do ouvir espero que ele realmente consiga me ver.... Não e por que eu gritei meia hora para torturar Mary Lou ou por que eu gritei que Crende e malditamente fofo e lindo ok? Crende, humm... eu sei, o apelido vai estar em observação até nosso garotinho crescer.

Hora de reflexão: 

Observação N° 9 

Percebi que minha alma gêmea nunca será realmente minha, afinal eu sou um ser sem corpo físico, uma gosma preta, parasita que suga sua magia e força vital, e realmente não tem menor probabilidade dele se apaixonar por mim, mas pelo menos farei ele depender de mim.

Note-se que na 9 eu não estou chorando, não, não estou, não tenho glândulas lacrimais, então não estou chorando, ok? Por mais que eu sinto um vazio só de pensar que eu não estaria no coração dele como algo mais forte que amizade, e não estou falando de bast friends, estou falando sobre ser namorados, amantes, noivo, porra! Eu quero chorar sabendo que nunca verei ele de terno branco falando seus votos... Ou como ele particularmente ama doces e não gosta muito dos picantes, se você me perguntar de como eu sei isso, pergunte as fujoshis e você saberá tudo sobre os MLs e MCs, tudo bem temos um logo futuro pela frente então ânimo! HEEE!!! Não deu certo!

10.

Já estou melhor depois de ver Crende enrolado como um pequena bola com os cobertores, por mas que eu ache que e mais pelo frio do que pela a posição confortável. se duvidar se ele fosse um animago ele provavelmente seria um felino, ou um animal misterioso, e obscuro, EU! Sim eu me acho, mas e bom ver ele tranquilo e não alerta como antes.... A vezes eu não noto o quanto ele me acalma, e isso e assustador.

11.

Esse o final, no entanto estou cansado de escrever mas não se preocupem, eu volto!

Afinal a vida de um stalker nunca acaba!

Obs: sinto que o final pareceu meio errado com a palavra "Stalker" mas vou relevar isso


End file.
